MD Shockz
MD Shockz is a wrestler from the world of CAW. MD Shockz is a former WNU Champion & YXW United States Champion. He currently comperes in companies such as YXW (YouTube Xtreme Wrestling), YWA (YouTube Wrestling Alliance), & WNU. He is brothers with CAW wrestler X Demon Shockz. WNU (2016-present) YXW (2016-present) Season 2: Debut & Feud with Caesar Dan MD Shockz would make his debut in YXW (YouTube Xtreme Wrestling) in the YXW Season 2 Premiere: Royal Rumble. MD Shockz would enter the Royal Rumble Match where he entered at No.6. MD Shockz would manage to eliminate former YTW Champion PJ Skillz & Snake Eyez before being eliminated by YXW United States Champion Straight Code Star. MD Shockz would appear again at YXWrestleMania 2 where he competed in the Rick Rude Memorial Battle Royal, however MD Shockz would end up losing the match to Arrow. On the YXW Superstars After WrestleMania 2, MD Shockz would challenge DJ Hero for his YXW 24/7 Championship, in his first title match in YXW. MD Shockz would lose to DJ Hero via roll up. MD Shockz would soon enter into a United States Title program with Straight Code Star which led to United States Championship Match at a YXW Live Event. However, MD Shockz would be brutally attacked by Caesar Dan causing MD Shockz unable to compete in the match allowing for Caesar Dan to take his place and beat SCS for the title. Due to MD Shockz' injury he would miss out on the Aztec Warfare Match for the YTW Championship. MD Shockz would make his return at Feast or Fire where competed in a Triple Threat Match for the United States Championship against the champion Caesar Dan & Straight Code Star. At Feast or Fire, MD Shockz would lose out on his chance for vengeance when he lost to Caesar Dan in the Triple Threat Match. At Survivor Series, MD Shockz would finally gain a measure of revenge on Caesar Dan by defeating him for the YXW United States Championship. Season 3: United States Champion At the beginning of Season 3, many different CAWs were being introduced and many regular YXW superstars (including adversary Caesar Dan) were being released that the Brand Extension would come to a temporary halt, making for a wider range of challengers for MD Shockz' United States Championship. At Royal Rumble S03, MD Shockz would defend his United States Championship against two newcomers Tyson Victor & Blake Hale and CAW veteran AJ Reyes in a Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match where he wound up losing the title to Tyson Victor in his first title defense. MD Shockz is set to have his rematch for the US title at YXWrestleMania 3 against (now) former U.S Champion Tyson Victor, Brett Storm, & current United States Champion Zack Thompson - who cashed in his Feast or Fired Briefcase on Victor immediatly after he won it. YWA (2016-present) Championships & Accomplishments YXW: *YXW United States Champion - 1x WNU: *WNU Champion - 1x CXW: *CXW Junior Champion - 1x